The New Captain
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by PureHollow. Ichigo takes over Kyoraku's captaincy for a short time, only to find himself facing tedious paperwork. Luckily for him, Nanao's there to give him some stress relief. IchigoXNanao! One-Shot!


**A.N.: This is a request by PureHollow.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! One-Shot!**

 _The New Captain_

 _ **Several months after the Fullbringer Arc….  
**_ **Squad 8; Captain's office**

The spring air breezed through the open window as the captain of Squad Eight sat at the desk, scribbling away at the papers resting on it. The birds sang outside as the unfortunate captain worked on one paper after another. But no matter how many he finished, the pile on his desks seemed to never end.

"Arrrghhh!" Ichigo groaned in frustration. "Dammit, Kyoraku!"

After having his powers restored and taking down Ginjo for his deception Ichigo went to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and asked to join them as an official member since his deputy's position was nothing but a joke. Yamamoto was surprised by this request but granted it once he heard of Ichigo's integrity when he learned the truth of the Deputy Combat Pass.

But the question of where to put Ichigo remained. Yamamoto's first idea was to let him be Kenpachi's subordinate but Ichigo vehemently refused. As much as he respected and liked Kenpachi, he did not enjoy the idea of running for his life from the man every single day. Byakuya refused to let Ichigo join and Unohana reluctantly declined since Ichigo had no aptitude for Kaido. It was then that Kyoraku made the offer for Ichigo to join his squad as his Third-Seat, saying that there was a vacancy since his old Third-Seat never recovered from fighting Chad.

Everything was fine for Ichigo, who soon took to his new post quite well, until Kyoraku asked him to take over the captaincy for a short while when he and Ukitake went on vacation. When Ichigo questioned why Nanao wasn't going to be the acting-captain, Kyoraku replied that while she was capable she lacked the strength of a captain, something that Ichigo possessed. Ichigo foolishly agreed, figuring that it'd only be for a few days.

It'd been a week and a half since he left….

Banging his head on his desk, Ichigo came to realize why Kyoraku had offered to let Ichigo run the squad: to con him into doing all of his paperwork. "When he gets back I'm going to punch him until my arm gets numb…."

The door opened up and he saw his lieutenant, Nanao, enter the room. "Oh…hey, Nanao…" he said as he sat up.

Nanao sat down the new stack of papers and chuckled when Ichigo groaned. "Having trouble?" she asked, knowing Ichigo's pain.

"Yeah…can I just burn all this?"

Chuckling, Nanao walked around the desk and patted his shoulder. "As much as I know it'd amuse you, you probably shouldn't burn your paperwork. It'd make more of a mess."

"Yeah? Well I'd feel better about it…."

Looking towards the door, Nanao smiled. She'd been helping Ichigo try to cope with a captain's responsibilities but had found one particular method to be the most useful. Leaning down, Nanao whispered into his ear, "How about I take some of the load off?"

Ichigo's cheeks blushed and he glanced at the door. "Now?" Usually when Nanao helped give him some stress relief it was later at night.

"Most of the Squad's busy and the other captains and lieutenants are hung up on their own paperwork. Now just relax, captain," she purred before getting onto Ichigo's lap. Unbeknownst to everyone, Nanao had begun to give Ichigo a few extra "captain's perks", admitting to her attraction to Ichigo after they'd spent some time together.

Ichigo's arms wrapped around the lieutenant's waist as their lips met, holding her tightly against his chest as he kissed Nanao, his tongue slipping into her mouth to dance with hers. Nanao ran her hands through the boy's orange hair tenderly before she started to slide down his lap. Chuckling, Nanao palmed the hardened bulge in his pants, feeling how hard Ichigo had gotten. "So fast, Ichigo?" she teased.

"It's been a long day."

"I can see," Untying his _obi,_ Nanao pulled down Ichigo's pants. Reaching for his underwear, Nanao pressed her face against Ichigo's clothed bulge and inhaled his musk. For the longest time Ichigo was at the center of her fantasies; when she finally confessed her attraction she took every chance to ogle his body. Grabbing the hem to his underwear she pulled it down, licking her lips as Ichigo's manhood was freed. In her more devious moments she'd sometimes sneak a peek at the squad's men's shower to sneak a peek. She was pleased that Ichigo outstripped all of the men she'd seen.

A shiver ran down Ichigo's spine when Nanao licked his cock, dragging her tongue up his thick shaft. Reaching the tip, Nanao ran her tongue across it and buried herself in Ichigo's taste and smell. Nanao hummed from Ichigo's thick taste and wrapped her lips around the head. Ichigo leaned back in his chair, feeling like he was in heaven as Nanao gave him head. Nanao went slow, making sure to savor Ichigo's flavor as it passed through her mouth.

Nanao kept bobbing her head, taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth. It always amazed Ichigo how someone with such a small mouth as Nanao could take a cock as big as his. ' _Not that I'm complaining,'_ he thought smugly, bringing his head down on Nanao's head and stuffing her face with cock. Nanao gagged as Ichigo's tip hit the back of her throat but wasn't deterred. Her jaw started to hurt from Ichigo's sheer girth but she was used to it by now.

The office was filled with Ichigo's loud moan. Nanao gagged and choked on Ichigo's manmeat, saliva running down her chin before she finally came back up for air. "Ahh!" she gasped, panting for a moment. As soon as she got enough air back in her lungs she went down on Ichigo for another go, taking him back into her warm, mouth. Her tongue was flattened by Ichigo's girth while she bobbed her head up and down faster. She reached down her pants with her right hand to touch herself, her womanhood already wet. As much as she wanted for Ichigo to bend her over the table and make her his woman, she knew that they had to be subtle about their intimacies or risk discovery by the others.

Tension built in Ichigo's chest, the heat in his loins growing as Nanao's mouth swallowed his cock, the tightness of her throat absolute bliss. His eyes closed as her free hand cupped his balls, fondling his tender sac. His breath hitched as he could feel the pressure inside growing until he was about to burst. "Don't stop, Nanao," Ichigo panted, hoping this would never end. "I'm gonna-"

 _Knock knock!_

Both the acting-captain and lieutenant froze. Realizing the compromising position they were in, Ichigo scooted his chair closer to the desk and pushed Nanao under it, keeping his front pressed against the edge of the desk. He was about to try and reach for his pants to pull them back up when the door opened up. Ichigo's heart thumped madly when he saw who his visitor was.

"Hard at work, I see," Yoruichi Shihoin greeted as she closed the door behind her. "I told you that a captain's work was hard," she teased, gesturing to the huge stacks of paperwork on the desk.

Ichigo tried admirably to halt his thumping heart and not look suspicious. "Yeah, well…" he merely shrugged. "What can you do?"

"So where's Nanao? I'd have thought she'd be helping you with it?" Yoruichi asked, not seeing the lieutenant in the room.

The boy couldn't suppress a smile. "She's busy right now. She's helping me with something…important," he said with a smile.

Yoruichi nodded. "She's a good lieutenant. Kinda sucks how she had to work for a slacker like Kyoraku." Shaking her head, she turned back to Ichigo. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to brush up on your Flashstep skills after you get your paperwork done," she gave a quick glance to the huge pile of paperwork, "whenever that is."

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but had to suppress a gasp when he felt Nanao start to move her head again, pleasuring him under the desk. ' _Wow…somehow it feels even kinkier,'_ Ichigo noted. "I'd like to, Yoruichi. It'd feel…relieving after all of this," he said, trying his damnest not to reveal that he was getting head underneath the desk.

"I bet. I remember how bad paperwork was for me when I was a captain, so I don't quite envy you right now. And maybe," her face became the mask of seduction as she winked at the boy. "Maybe afterwards I can teach you a few…personal lessons if you like," she said with a wide grin.

"Heheh," Ichigo chuckled. The idea of him and Yoruichi making the beast with two back might have embarrassed him in the past but after he and Nanao had gotten it on since joining the squads he found his sexual appetite awakened. "I wouldn't mind," he said with a smile. As he spoke he could feel Nanao working him closer and closer….

That got Yoruichi's attention. She'd expected Ichigo to sputter and become flustered like he always did. Instead, he openly accepted her proposition. ' _Maybe he's become more of a man than I thought,'_ she figured.

Despite his best efforts, Ichigo couldn't help but give Yoruichi a look of complete heaven as Nanao's blowjob finally got the better of him. With a quick inhale of air he came inside Nanao's mouth, filling her orifice with cum. If there was one thing Nanao had learned from her trysts with Ichigo it was that he came in buckets. Nanao's cheeks bulged as Ichigo shot wave after wave of white sperm, dribbles of it dripping down her chin. ' _So thick…'_ she thought, swallowing it. ' _Oh god, I think I'm gonna cum just from drinking his spunk!'_ A muffled moan escaped Nanao's lips before she orgasmed beneath the desk, her underwear becoming stained from her squirting pussy.

Yoruichi's was perplexed by the look on Ichigo's face. His glazed eyes and his happy expression made her wonder what was going on in that head of his. ' _Maybe he's talking to Zangetsu. He usually goes to him for advice,'_ she thought.

That's when she smelled it.

What most didn't know about Yoruichi was that her sharpest sense was her sense of smell, having developed a keen nose from her century as a cat. As she was wondering what Ichigo was so happy about, her nose picked up several distinctive scents.

The thick aroma of a man's semen.

The faint trace of Nanao's perfume.

And they were both coming from beneath Ichigo's desk.

Golden eyes widened as she put two and two together and she blushed heavenly. She knew that Ichigo was bold but she had zero idea he was _that_ bold. "Um…okay," she said, taking a few steps back. "I'll guess I'll be seeing you then…." As much as she loved to tease Ichigo, this was incredibly odd for her to witness.

Ichigo was in such heaven that he spaced out as Yoruichi walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Ahhhh…" he sighed, glad to finally blow his load. Leaning back against the chair, he looked down at Nanao, who poked her head out from under the desk. Cum staining her lips, Nanao smiled up at Ichigo, planning on giving him some more stress relief.

 _Click!_

Both Soul Reapers froze when they heard an audible click. Ichigo's blood turned to ice when he recognized the sound: it was the sound a camera makes. Turning his head to the window, he saw a quick flash of a camera, blinding him. Nanao likewise cringed as she was blinded by the flash. When his vision came back to him, Ichigo saw a smiling Rangiku Matsumoto outside, holding a camera and marveling at the photo she took. Both Ichigo and Nanao paled when Rangiku waved goodbye. Before they could get up and stop her she Flashstepped away, taking the incriminating photo with her.

Ichigo facepalmed. "Great…and now Rangiku has blackmail material on us too."

Wiping her mouth clean with her sleeve, Nanao merely sighed and stood up. "Get your pants back on, Ichigo. We've gotta go after her."

"What about-"

"Leave the paperwork! Let's go!"

Nodding, Ichigo pulled his pants back up and jumped out the window, flanked by Nanao, as they chased after the wily Rangiku….

The End


End file.
